Tundaria Tower
.]]Tundaria Tower is a dungeon-style location in Golden Sun: The Lost Age, located on the continent of Tundaria at the south of Weyard (it is the only location on Tundaria). It is a dungeon that is explored and completed during the Great Eastern Sea segment of the game, and it is explored after completing the Aqua Rock dungeon. The rewards of the dungeon are the Burst Brooch and one of the three prongs to the Trident of Ankohl. Tundaria Tower is not given an extensive backstory and does not factor into the plot of the Golden Sun series. The only reference made to it is by a man in East Tundaria Islet, who says and thinks the following: "My mom says there's this strange tower on the northern cape of Tundaria." "Who in Weyard would have built a tower in the middle of that frozen nowhere?" The fact that the tower has a piece of the Trident of Ankohl, however, may indicate that the tower has a connection with Poseidon, like the towers with the other pieces of the Trident, the Ankohl Ruins and the Shrine of the Sea God. Walkthrough Psynergy.]]Tundaria Tower may be considered a "major" dungeon in The Lost Age, but it is not anywhere near as immense as Air's Rock or Aqua Rock. First, before you even travel to the tower, you must earn the Parch Psynergy from Aqua Rock near the Apojii Islands. When you enter the tower, you can go up to a room where you will find a slab of cracked ice encasing a key item, the item that you are meant to collect at the end of your venture through the dungeon. First, cast Parch on both pools of water in the first room of the tower to remove them. Go down the right stairs into the right entrance to proceed. Go travel past the first door you see there along the hallway, go up the stairs, and at the fork, go down to reach a room with a slippery ice floor. Slide around the ice to reach the chest that contains a Mint. Then leave the room whence you came, go into the top door to the left of the stairs, and you will reach a long going left, with a normal path above and an ice path below. Take the normal path to get to a chest containing 365 coins, then take the ice path and continue onward until you reach the ice room you were in earlier. When you step into the ice, press right, then up, then left, then down, then right, then up, and then left to get to the ladder at the center of the room. Continue on from that to get to a room with three upstairs entrances. Go to the upstairs to the bottom and continue until you drop down into an ice room containing the Mars Djinni Reflux. To slide into it and initiate the battle to acquire it, slide left on the ice, then up, then right, then up, then left, then down, then right, then up, then right. After the battle, exit to the left and return to the room with the multiple staircases. The left staircase leads you to a room with multiple Pound-able pillars and two chests. Pound the left pillar and you can access them both: A Crystal Powder on the ground and a Hard Nut above. Retrace your steps back to the room with the multiple staircases, and take the right stairs this time. After a distance, you will come to a room with multiple earth pillars and multiple Pound-able pillars on two icy floors. First, Move the lower left earth pillar left, then up, and then right. Then Pound the center and right pillars, then Move the upper-right earth pillar down, then left, and then up. Climb the upper-right ladder and go to the two earth pillars blocking the door; Move the right earth pillar right, then go around the room, hop to the area of those earth pillars, and push the left earth pillar right, and now you can go through the door. Continue a long way, and you will eventually reach a wall of reflective ice. Cast Reveal to reveal a secret doorway that allows you to go to the other side. Climb up the ladder, and you will have reached the tower's peak. On the top of the tower, Felix finds the Burst Brooch. You will attain the Burst Brooch that gives you the Burst Psynergy. If you like, climb back down and cast Burst on the brown door below to blow it open, and the path there will allow you to retrace your steps back to the beginning. However, you can just cast Retreat to get back to the dungeon's entrance. Once there, go back to the first room with the two pools that you Parched earlier, go above, and cast Burst on the block of ice to gain its key treasure: the Center Prong to the Trident of Ankohl. Go back down and enter the left entrance below. You will make it to a reflective ice wall with a crack in its center. Burst it to get through, and you will have access to four separate treasure chests: a Sylph Feather, a Lucky Medal, a Vial, and the Lightning Sword, a Long Sword that rivals Golden Sun's Gaia Blade for power. Your work here is now done. With the Burst Psynergy, you can now return to Alhafra and continue the Briggs subplot. Enemies Collectibles Items Burst Brooch: Found on the top of Tundaria Tower. This is a utility Psynergy item granting the Burst Psynergy, which can destroy cracked objects. Center Prong: Found encased in a cracked slab of ice that can be destroyed by the Burst Psynergy. This key item is used in Champa along with the other two prongs to forge the Trident of Ankohl. 365 Coins: Found in a chest above a horizontal sliding ice path. Crystal Powder: Found in a chest in a room with the Hard Nut chest. Hard Nut: Found in a chest in a room with the Crystal Powder chest. Lightning Sword: Found in one of the four chests in a room accessible by the Burst Psynergy. Lucky Medal: Found in one of the four chests in a room accessible by the Burst Psynergy. Mint: Found in a chest near a sliding ice area. Sylph Feather: Found in one of the four chests in a room accessible by the Burst Psynergy. Vial: Found in one of the four chests in a room accessible by the Burst Psynergy. Djinn Reflux: Found and battled in a sliding ice room. Category:Places